


Ghost Rule

by kagehira



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehira/pseuds/kagehira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of preparing for the White Day Festival, Hakaze Kaoru finds himself getting caught in a certain someone’s game of chase. There’s just something that draws him in, but he can’t figure out what exactly it is.</p><p>[10th Sept] Note: On an indefinite hiatus. I'm terribly sorry for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Rule

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello~! since there were like, 0 ReiKao fics, I decided to write one up myself! Special thanks to Fayto for giving this prompt it haunts me to this day--
> 
> Notes:
> 
> \- I'M SO SORRY FOR THE TITLE, I'm bad with titles and the song fits the context of this fic SO  
> \- crossdressing (and w/e that comes with it)  
> \- I'll update this periodically ahah. I'm not that active and this one intro chapter took me less than a few hours to write it but I procrastinated for two months  
> \- OOCness? I try to remain in character, so please forgive me if that happens! ;;  
> \- cuss words? not like there'll be an overload but just in case  
> \- edit: do you ever put a spoiler in the fricking summary I'm so sorry

She took him like a storm.

Like any normal, socializing, flirtatious 18-year old male he was, of course Hakaze Kaoru would be out late, spending his time in nightclubs and the such. Tonight was no different. Or rather, it was _supposed_ to be like all those other days, and it would have been, if it weren’t for that one girl who decided to toy around with his feelings. Well, perhaps that wasn’t quite the case, since she seemed genuinely interested in him (like all the other girls were), but there was something about her that drew him in immediately.

As cheesy as it sounded, it was like love at first sight.

But of course, Kaoru refused to admit that. Sure, he liked dating girls, he liked hanging around them and being friendly with them, but it never really developed into something serious, no matter how long he was with one girl. But this one?

He fell in love in a heartbeat.

He hadn’t noticed her at first, since she was lost between the crowd, but she was distinguishable once he realized that she was actually pretty tall. She seemed to tower over all the other girls, and was around the same par as the guys. Her wavy, shoulder length hair was neatly swept to the side, leaving half of her neck exposed. She wore a tight fitting, off shoulder dress, which revealed her smooth legs. It also made it obvious that she didn’t have much of a chest. But girls weren’t defined by their bust size, right? The gaze of many still followed her, men contemplating on whether to talk to her, hushed whispers coming from the ladies.

But she was looking straight at Kaoru.

What happened next was a blur. He could only remember bits and pieces of it, but it was fuzzy, as if he were looking at the scene through a translucent piece of glass. He did remember dancing with her, and was trying to ask for her name, or number, anything that could link him to her once they parted ways. She had teased him, constantly breaking off contact with him, getting swept away by the crowd. But she had always allowed him to catch up, amused by the game of chase.

But in the end, he had caught her, and he held onto her tightly, but not enough for it to hurt, though. It was enough to not allow her to escape, but from her smile, it was apparent that she was confident she _could_ escape if she _wanted_ to. He had opened his mouth to speak, but she simply put her finger to his lips, shushing him. Then, she leant in, and whispered into his ear.

“I’ll see you again next week.”

She then, somehow, wriggled out of his grip, and disappeared into the night.

* * *

“Kaoru-kun.”

It isn’t every day that the blond is jolted awake by _that_ voice. In fact, the person it belonged to wasn’t even supposed to be awake at this time, much less standing before Kaoru’s desk, looking down at the sleepy blond.

“Sakuma-san…?” Kaoru sat up, leaning back in his chair as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “Am I still dreaming?”

“No, you are not. I really am here, in person.” Rei seemed amused by his question. “I know you’d rather skip practice today as well, but for once, I need you there.”

Huffing, Kaoru crossed his arms. “Or what? You’ll get Adonis-kun to drag me all the way there?”

“No, I’d get Kiryu-kun to do it. Don’t be late.”

Rei turned on his heel before Kaoru could even retort, leaving him confused. _Kiryu? But he isn’t even part of UNDEAD?_ Was Rei planning on having a joint practice? Wait, that couldn’t be possible, considering Keito’s personality, and Souma would probably get too agitated by Kaoru’s presence (or even lack thereof) to be able to practice, right? So why…

Nevertheless, Rei wasn’t the type to make things up as he pleased, and Kaoru definitely did not want to be dragged over by Kuro out of all people. So.

He would turn up for practice today.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it until this far! Constructive criticism and suggestions are welcomed and encouraged, as I'm slowly getting back into writing fics like these...


End file.
